


Just One Dance

by cirrcie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: #goalsaf, BillDip, F/F, Human!Bill, I swear, M/M, Mabcifica, Older!Dipper, bill can be such a dick sometimes lmao, dipper and mabel are of legal drinking age here, dont worryyy, eh?, guys i got sO STUCK ON PRONOUNS OMF, i could only use "the stranger", i feel like this story is really ooc, i have a 2000 word essay due but im writing this instead, i was so annoyed at the repetition fucking hell, lol, lol i love this, my god, my priorities everyone, up until the point where bill revealed himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirrcie/pseuds/cirrcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfamiliar stranger asks Dipper for a dance, and the brunette doesn't recognize this person at all. And yet.. the charming personality, and the golden hair seem somehow.. familiar.<br/>Could Dipper know this person after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> please note! this is set in an AU where Bill's only been pestering Dipper with slightly gruesome nightmares, not actually trying to destroy the world and watch it burn and fall. oh boy, if this was actually set in canon I would've deserved a smack to the back of the head and a hand ripping my heart out.

Dipper sat on one of the fancily embroidered chairs facing the ballroom, idly twiddling his fingers. He took his glass from the mahogany table beside him and downed his third drink that night. Surprisingly, the effects of alcohol still haven’t taken their toll on him yet.

 _Interesting_ , Dipper thought to himself. He always thought of himself as quite the lightweight, but then again, he rarely drank, so it was more of an assumption.

Setting the glass back down again, the brunette sighed and looked across the room at his sister, in her pink-frilled and puffy gown, dancing the night away with Pacifica in their _totally_ non-romantic relationship. A smile found its way to his face when he saw how content Mabel was with her partner. He was happy for her, but still he felt so alone. He couldn’t place his finger on why, though. It’s not like he wanted someone by his side right now. He wouldn’t have come to this party at all if it wasn’t for the puppy face that Mabel always used on him.

 _No one could resist that face_ , Dipper thought, chuckling lightly to himself. With that face, Mabel could’ve coaxed him to hide a dead body and he wouldn’t hesitate.

“More margarita, sir?” Dipper gasped, a little surprised, as a stout man in a suit spoke up in a monotone voice. The brunette smiled politely and shook his head no. Even though he wasn’t drunk yet, he was smart enough to know better than to try and intentionally waste himself. The servant nodded and walked away with even and precise steps, like he had rehearsed how to walk properly several times throughout the day.

Dipper turned his attention back at his sister and observed how her bright smile seemed to light up the whole room, despite the two massive chandeliers dangling from the high ceiling. His twin swayed to the waves of the soothing classical music that was being played. Mabel was ball dancing with Pacifica, who was wearing a sleek deep violet gown that went down to the floor. It was almost the complete opposite of Mabel’s ambitious rose dress. The two were laughing together while they danced, and Dipper didn’t care _what_ Mabel told him, they were clearly in love.

Yet another man in a tuxedo came up to him again, wearing a top hat and a particularly fancy bow tie this time. As Dipper watched him from the corner of his eye, he noticed that golden hair hid half of the stranger’s face in shadow. Dipper shrugged to himself, there wasn’t anything _that_ weird about it. It wasn’t like there was a set of standards for the hair of servants, right?

The brunette saw that the golden haired stranger was going to say something, so before he did, Dipper whipped around to face him.

“No, I don’t need more margarita or any other alcoholic drinks, thanks,” he said, a little bit _too_ harshly, before turning around to face the ballroom again. Dipper’s ears caught a low chuckle before he could even lock his eyes back onto the ballroom, and he turned back to face the stranger. He prepared to say something witty to brush the other man off, but the stranger beat him to it this time.

The person smirked, ”I was _going_ to ask you for a dance,”

Dipper was confused and bewildered. Him? A dance? The confusion then turned into suspicion. Why on Earth would anyone ask him for a dance? Even someone who’d never met him could tell from his body language that he was not a person that liked to dance.

“Why?” Dipper slowly asked, eyeing the stranger.

“Pfft,” the blond snorted, “You looked like a lonely sad sack, sitting over here sulking,”

Dipper crossed his arms in defiance and sputtered, “I-I’m not sulking!”

The blond smirked at him smugly, but Dipper could see there was something else in the stranger’s eyes that he couldn’t recognize. What was it? Amusement? _Fondness?_

“So you want a dance or not?” The voice of the stranger pulled him out of his thoughts again. Dipper thought long and hard about this before settling on an answer.

 _Why not?_ He thought to himself. Just one dance, what could possibly go wrong? The brunette couldn’t think of anything better to do, anyway. And he was definitely not going to spend the rest of the night downing glass after glass of alcohol just to numb the loneliness.

“Fine,” Dipper said firmly, and stood up. The stranger grinned so wide that Dipper could only assume it as fake. But it really wasn’t.

With no hesitation at all, the blond lead him out to the center of the ballroom, and without a warning, rested both of his gloved hands on Dipper’s waist. The brunette resisted the urge to cringe, not wanting to be rude, but a part of him thought that the touch felt nice, all warmth and no chilliness at all. Dipper stopped himself before he could think about this touch any further. _What was he doing?_ This was a stranger’s touch he was thinking about! The brunette made another assumption that the alcohol he had drank earlier was probably starting to affect him.

Dipper stood there awkwardly, not knowing where to put his hands, as both of them were male, and usually, the males put their hands on their partner’s waist. Seeing the brunette fumble with his hands, completely not knowing what to do, the stranger snorted and moved Dipper’s hands to rest on his shoulders.

“There, much better,” the blond smirked again. Dipper felt his cheeks heat up, and he couldn’t stop it, so he tried his best to hide his face from the stranger, who was looking down at him with faint interest. As the two started swaying to the rhythm of the music, Dipper heard an obnoxious snort from the person he was dancing with.

“You know I know that you’re blushing right?”

At that, Dipper’s cheeks only reddened more, changing from a pale strawberry pink to a vibrant tomato red. The brunette coughed loudly to avoid the question and with a shaky voice, asked the stranger a question of his own. He didn’t _mean_ to speak in a wobbly voice, but somehow he felt.. intimidated by this person. And of course, that just _had_ to have an effect on how he spoke.

“What’s your name?”

“Bobby,”

Dipper couldn’t help but snort then laugh at the childish name that this stranger, _Bobby_ , had been given. Gently, he pried _Bobby_ ’s hands off of his waist and excused himself. “Bobby” just stood there, a blank expression on his face and hands limp by his side. Dipper walked, with a slight stagger in his steps, to a long table with different drinks on it. The brunette still sniggered (with the occasional snort) as he poured himself a drink and downed it in one, big gulp. The sourness of the margarita he drank nearly burned his throat, but the brunette was still too busy laughing to care about it.

“Hey bro-bro, I see you’ve found yourself a certain _someone_ ,” Mabel practically skipped over to Dipper’s side, despite her large and impractical dress. She nudged Dipper’s upper arm with her elbow and exaggerated a small wink.

“Pfft, he’s only dancing with me because apparently, I’m a lonely sad sack,” Dipper joked, emphasizing the “lonely sad sack” part with his fingers. Mabel grinned and nudged Dipper some more.

“So do you like him?” there was excitement in the young woman’s voice. As she waited for Dipper to answer, she proceeded to pour herself a tall glass of fizzy pink champagne and sip it.

Dipper gave an uncomfortable grumble, “Mabel, we’re just _dancing_. No feelings attached or anything,”

Mabel stopped sipping at her drink and pushed on, “You sureee, bro-bro?”

“Absolutely, Mabel,” Dipper smiled affectionately at Mabel, “Now go and have some fun with Pacifica or something,”

With pink-tinted cheeks, Mabel winked again and walked off towards Pacifica, who was waiting at the edge of the dance floor with her arms crossed. Dipper also turned to go back to the dance floor of the ballroom again, surprised to find himself a little excited to actually go back to dancing with that strange man.

“Bobby” was still standing where Dipper left him, and as soon as the brunette got within range, the blond pulled Dipper into their ball dancing position again. As they started dancing again, Bobby said something about Dipper’s blush looking cute, and unexpectedly, the brunette laughed at that comment.

Dipper didn’t even question why he laughed at such a bizarre remark or the reason for the remark itself, but he _was_ beginning to think he had had a little too much to drink.

* * *

 

“So, you don’t come from here?” Dipper questioned as he meekly nibbled on a fruit tart. If he was being honest with himself, the brunette really had no appetite, but Mabel still coaxed him to eat something, especially with all that booze that he had drunk. The alcohol was probably also why he now saw Bobby glow with soft golden, and probably why he suddenly felt so attracted to this person, even though they had only been hanging out together for two hours at the least.

“No, I come from..” the blond paused and seemed to be considering something before he continued, “..Other places,”

Dipper thought it was strange that Bobby didn’t say where exactly he came from. But when he thought more about it (which he couldn’t really do, because of the haze in his head), he wouldn’t have told some random person where he came from either. He continued to let himself think about it and he realized that he had never actually heard Pacifica mentioned somebody named Bobby. The brunette was always stuck in conversations with Pacifica while she was talking to Mabel, but never had he heard of a golden-haired person named _Bobby_.

“Did Pacifica invite you to this party?”

Dipper could see as a million thoughts ran through Bobby’s head, trying to recall who Pacifica was, and he spoke up again to save the blond from the question.

“Let me guess; you have no idea who Pacifica is?” Dipper snickered a bit at the slightly startled expression on the blond’s face. When he nodded, Dipper took the opportunity to push on further. Bobby still hadn’t had talked a lot about himself yet, so far the only things Dipper knew about him were his name, that he didn’t come from here, and that he was _very_ intimidating, yet strangely charming.

“So how did you even get here? _Why_ did you come here?” Dipper raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew, this party was only reserved for people that had invitations. The majority, no, _all_ of the people here were either relatives or friends of Pacifica’s. There was no _way_ someone who she didn’t know could’ve gotten in here.

“Bobby” chose to ignore the first question but grinned cheekily as he answered the second one, “It seems I’ve taken a liking to you, _Pine Tree_ ,”

Dipper sat there for a moment with a puzzled expression, trying to figure out when or where he had heard someone call him that name before. It certainly did sound familiar, but his boozed-up brain couldn’t pinpoint who had called him that name. After thinking it through for a long time, the haze in his mind cleared a bit as sudden realization struck him like a train without breaks.

“B-Bill?!” the young adult suddenly exclaimed, rapidly holding on to the arms of the couch like he was holding on to dear life. Shock flew onto his face and he couldn’t manage to get any words out.

“Geez kid, it certainly took you longer than expected,” the demon leaned back into the couch, casually putting his arms behind his head. He glanced over at the brunette, who was still frantically running his hands through his hair, the rest of his body stiff and un-moving. He struggled to get words out of his mouth and could only speak frustrated snippets of what?!’s and but’s.

Bill, however, only relaxed on the couch, enjoying this little performance before him. Oh how he loved to mess with this kid! The demon relished in the embarrassment of the young adult and how he got worried about everything and how he could blush so easily. Bill found it all very adorable, if he was being honest with himself. Keeping to his promise when Dipper was twelve, Bill _had_ in fact, kept an eye on the Twins, especially Dipper. Over the nine years that he had watched the brunette, he had slowly grown a fondness for the kid with the cute sneeze and the sweet blush and the ability to get so easily flustered.

Then as if the young adult finally found his voice buried under a pile of crazed emotions, Dipper growled at the demon, “What do you want from me?”

Bill pretended to be offended, melodramatically placing a hand on his chest, “Why, _Pine Tree_. That is no way to speak to an all-powerful demon,”

Dipper stuttered before he continued with a determined voice, “ _No._ You must’ve come here for a reason!” Dipper ran his hands through his hair again, beads of sweat on his forehead, “You’ve come here to _kill me!_ To take my soul!”

Bill rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he watched the brunette stutter out the same sentences over and over again, on how Bill was coming to “take his soul” or “absorb his power”. The demon sat back as he watched the young adult’s mind twist and turn and unravel, each suggestion becoming even more exaggerated and frantic until even Bill thought Dipper was about to explode.

“Woah kid, calm down! You’re going to give yourself a heart attack,” Bill, surprisingly hesitant, put a hand on Dipper’s right shoulder awkwardly, not knowing if this was the correct way to calm down a human. Bill loved to see the kid stressed and flustered, it was all part of his cuteness, but he didn’t want Dipper to strain himself so much that he couldn’t even function properly.

Dipper used his left hand to swat away Bill’s hand and snarled back at the demon in a low voice, “Why do you care?”

“Because I like you, Pine Tree,” Bill stated bluntly, looking Dipper in the eye.

The brunette snorted and growled back in a harsh tone, “That’s a lie,”

“I never lie,”

Dipper squinted at Bill and at that moment, realized how much this stranger could’ve been Bill. How had he not noticed? The golden hair, the hat, the bowtie. All _very_ Bill-like. The personality and the way he spoke to Dipper teasingly. How could he have been so _ignorant_?

Dipper mentally slapped himself across the face and repeated himself.

“What do you want from me?” his voice had turned wary, and he was no longer annoyed. All the brunette wanted to do was to get rid of this demon and continue on with an uninterrupted night.

“Your love,” Bill replied smoothly, smirking at Dipper.

“I’m serious,”

“So am I,”

Dipper huffed and quickly went full force into another fiery rant about how Bill should just leave and go do his other “demonic things” instead of bothering him. Bill watched on, not paying attention at all to the irritated words, as the brunette exerted himself with wild hand gestures and words with fury and annoyance in them.

The demon chuckled, “But you liked it right? I read your thoughts,”

Dipper’s outburst came to an abrupt halt at the demon’s interruption. As if on cue, his face turned a bright shade of red at knowing that the Bill had read his thoughts while he had been fantasizing about the demon’s touches and the hands on his waist as they danced.

The brunette smiled sheepishly as he stuttered, “Y-Yeah, I guess,”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was a ride! I really hope you all liked it! This was actually meant to be drabble, oops. But as I said, I always accidentally turn short stories into long ones >_> It's annoying.  
> But I hope you liked it anyway! Buy gold, bye!~


End file.
